Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Pissed Off
by Raiv0n
Summary: Orochimaru misses his mark, striking Sakura instead of Sasuke with his Cursed Seal. The results are...unexpected.


"Well Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid our time must be cut short." Orochimaru speaks with great mirth. His eyes gleam dangerously and neither Sakura nor Sasuke can prevent the chill that travels down their spines. He walks languidly towards them, like a viper preparing to strike.

He is the predator, and they are the prey.

Naruto is still out cold thanks to whatever the Snake Sannin did, and Sakura mentally notes that that's probably for the best. Who knows what the crazy blonde could do to worsen the situation.

"But before I depart, let me present a parting gift." Much to her horror (and disgust), Orochimaru's neck _extends_ and suddenly his head is zooming towards Sasuke at speeds unmatched.

Sasuke stands stark still, and as much as his brain is telling him to get out of the way his body refuses to obey.

It is Sakura that begins a mad dash to intercept because _damn it_ she's a Shinobi of the Leaf and she _will not let this crazed bastard go near her comrade!_

_She is not dead weight!_

Orochimaru's fangs clamp down on flesh; they've hit their mark and his venomous chakra begins the process of planting the Cursed Seal.

The problem is that it's on the wrong person.

Sakura manages to shove the Uchiha out of harm's way, and instead receives the brunt of the Sannin's assault. Pain ripples through her body and Sakura collapses onto one knee, sweat glistening off her face as she struggles to stay awake.

* * *

Inner Sakura was _not_ having a good day.

Honestly, who the hell thought it was a fantastic idea to have _children_ participate in what is essentially a substitute for war?!

_Senju Tobirama_, her memories of history lectures supply, and boy does she feel a gargantuan urge to punch his face in.

Not only has she been run ragged into the ground, she also had to watch her Sasuke-kun nearly die! Multiple times!

And now she's getting a hickey from some deranged pedophile!

Seriously! What the fuck!?

It is then that Inner Sakura notices that she's not alone in the mindscape, there is company. A writhing white snake is slithering its way in and starting to grow in size, no doubt to spread its influence.

This is where Inner Sakura snaps.

Because _who gives a flying shit_ that that came from an S-Ranked ninja, today has been an amalgamation of exhaustion and pain and quite frankly she's done with it.

That snake-faced bastard is going to regret ever coming near Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Orochimaru stares at the girl in front of him appraisingly, an amused expression on his face.

"Well, that certainly was not expected." He begins. "And rather unfortunate. Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?"

The boy sees red. "What did you do to her?!"

Orochimaru sighs. "That was supposed to be my perfect gift to you, and yet she snatches it away. No matter, she probably won't survive the full effects of the Cursed Seal."

Sasuke frankly has no idea what the pale man is spouting, but the words 'won't survive' resound throughout his mind like a gong. It doesn't take much to infer that Sakura very well might die.

"You...you...!" Sasuke struggles to form words amongst his seething rage, but Orochimaru isn't fazed.

"You really should understand Sasuke-kun, that friends will only weaken you, hinder you." The perpetrator speaks mockingly.

Sasuke screams back. "And what would you know?! You're nothing but a traitor!"

Orochimaru chuckles. "Why, look at your teammates! That blonde brat is so useless he's out cold! And that poor little girl over there." He gestures to Sakura exaggeratedly. "She's been nothing but dead weight? Has she not? Join me, Sasuke-kun! And I can promise you power beyond your wildest dreams!"

However, before Sasuke can respond, Sakura begins to stand back up, eyes shadowed by her bangs. Sasuke swaps his stare to her, gaze fierce and burning as if he's trying to take away her pain. Multiple emotions race through his brain, from shock to worry.

Orochimaru is very surprised, after all, it's not everyday a clanless shinobi stands up to his Cursed Seal.

And then Sakura rips what seems to be a white snake out of her shoulder before flinging it away, and upon closer inspection both males notice that the mark is gone.

Sasuke is filled with surprise, but a far larger emotion wells up: relief.

Orochimaru's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"How?! How did you repel my Cursed Seal?!" Orochimaru is absolutely livid. That shouldn't be possible!

Sakura finally levels a gaze at the Sannin, but the way in which she speaks is cold; barely restrained fury.

"So, you're the asshole that made Outer pass out in pain huh?" She begins.

"I've been having a _really_ bad day, ya know? This place is absolutely _filthy_, we're exhausted to the point that death seems like a mercy, and to top it all off you appear and halt all of our progress for who knows what?!"

Sakura's chakra spikes and Orochimaru realises that this may not go well.

"YOU'RE DEAD! CHA!"

* * *

Hours later Team 7 clocks into the tower, and the Chunin and Jonin there can only gape in unbridled shock as Haruno Sakura lugs around _The Missing Nin Orochimaru_ by his feet. Closer inspection reveals that his eyes have rolled back and his tongue hangs out of his mouth. Multiple bruises and bumps decorate his face, changing his pale white face to a shade of crimson, basked in blood.

Naruto follows confusedly and honestly doesn't get what's going on.

Sasuke makes a vow that day that he will never, _ever_ piss off Sakura.

If she can do _that_ to an S-Rank, he doesn't even want to process the thought of what she can do to him.

He subconsciously covers his crotch with his hands.

Yeah, _that_ one looked like it hurt.


End file.
